This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Biostatistics &Neurolnformatics Core (STATNI) serves as a centralized resource for biostatistical consulting for all scientific projects proposed in this application. The unit provides support to each of the four research projects at all levels of investigation, beginning with the formulation of more specific hypotheses related to the overall unifying hypotheses, reviewing the design of studies, and evaluating the utility of measurement techniques. Support and consultation concludes with aiding in the interpretation, presentation, and final writing of results. The core also serves as a resource for data management and quality control through a set of comprehensive neuroinformatics tools.